Maniac Mansion
|desarrollador = |saga = |lanzamiento = |versión = |género = |temática = |licencia = |edad = |sistemas = |otros = |IDGF = }} Maniac Mansion es un videojuego del género aventura gráfica lanzado por la compañía LucasFilms (ahora conocida como LucasArts) en el año 1987. Este videojuego supuso el reconocimiento y la fama a nivel mundial de la compañía. Además muchos consideran a este clásico como el pionero de lo que hoy se conoce netamente como aventura gráfica. También ha llegado a ser conocido entre los jugadores y programadores por su alta jugabilidad y por introducir nuevas ideas y conceptos, como por ejemplo varios posibles finales; la posibilidad de escoger entre varios personajes, cada uno de ellos con diferentes habilidades; y escenas que se asemejan a vídeos, donde nos cuentan la historia del juego. Maniac Mansion utiliza un motor creado específicamente para el juego llamado SCUMM (Script Creation Utility for Maniac Mansion) que supuso una revolución en las interfaces de juego para aventuras gráficas de su época y que fue muy utilizado por Lucas en posteriores desarrollos de aventuras gráficas. Historia Desde que, hace veinte años, un meteorito llegó a las cercanías de la mansión del Dr. Fred ocurren cosas muy extrañas en ese lugar: tentáculos sin cuerpo, sierras eléctricas en la cocina, plantas con raros apetitos, etc. Ahora Sandy, la animadora, ha sido secuestrada por el Dr. Fred. Así que reúne a los chicos, toma aliento y prepárate para la más sobrenatural, divertida y asombrosa aventura de tu vida. Resumen de la trama Al principio del juego, el protagonista, Dave Miller, se encuentra con que su novia, Sandy Pantz, ha sido secuestrada por el Doctor Fred Edison, entonces Dave parte junto a dos amigos a salvarla. El jugador debe elegir a 2 amigos de entre un grupo de seis, cada uno de ellos con sus propias habilidades, de modo que la estrategia a seguir en el juego será diferente dependiendo de quien escojamos. El juego es claramente una parodia de las películas de terror de serie B, apareciendo elementos típicos de estas películas como un laboratorio secreto, tentáculos con vida propia y una mente superior y malvada y un científico loco. Maniac Mansion destacaba por tener múltiples finales alternativos, dependiendo de los personajes escogidos (y de los que logren sobrevivir), y de lo que hagan los personajes a lo largo del juego. Durante el juego, descubrirás que el Dr. Fred, no es más que un títere en manos de un extraño meteorito que cayó en la mansión veinte años antes. Algunos de los posibles finales del juego son: enviar al meteorito al espacio, llamar a la policía de Meteoritos para que lo arreste, hacerlo famoso publicando su autobiografía, o alimentarlo con una planta mutante. Algo inusual en los juegos de LucasArts, es la posibilidad de que los personajes mueran (después de una serie de grandes errores por parte del jugador), si se produce la pérdida de todos los personajes pierdes el juego. También existe un final alternativo si durante el juego muere Dave, el novio de Sandy. El juego tuvo cierta notoriedad por sus giros en el guión, y golpes de humor, uno de sus chistes más famosos es el de la motosierra sin gasolina, dicho chiste marcó referencia en los juegos de LucasArts, apareció por primera vez en el segundo juego que también usaba el motor SCUMM, Zak McKracken and the Alien Mindbenders, consistía en que aparecía gasolina solo para motosierras pero no había motosierras. Además en un posterior remake de Maniac Mansion, hay un póster del juego Zack McKracken en la sala de juegos recreativos (o sala de Arcade), en el que se puede leer "Me pregunto para que sirve la gasolina en Marte?". Otro chiste hace referencia a la escalera que hay en la biblioteca (con un cartel que pone escalera fuera de servicio), aparentemente es un puzzle del juego, pero de hecho no hay modo de solucionarlo o pasar por la escalera. Otra curiosidad es que el juego completo está contenido en su secuela Day of the Tentacle, en el ordenador del dormitorio del extraño Ed. Maniac Mansion fue el primer juego en el que apareció Chuck la planta (está en la biblioteca); Chuck aparece en otras dos aventuras graficas de LucasArts y en varios juegos de otras empresas. Personajes del juego A diferencia de la mayoría de las aventuras graficas Maniac Mansion tiene varios posibles personajes con los que puedes jugar. Controlarás a Dave y a otros dos personajes, a escoger entre un grupo de 6, cada uno de ellos con sus propias habilidades. * Dave Miller la verdad es que Dave no tiene ningún talento en sí mismo, pero es el protagonista del juego, ya que es el novio de Sandy. Cuando juegues, tú mismo quedarás sorprendido por el hecho de que será el personaje con el que juegues la mayor parte del tiempo a pesar de no poseer ningún talento en especial. Él será el único personaje fijo en tu equipo de tres. Deberás coger otros 2 personajes entre los siguientes para completar tu equipo. * Bernard Bernoulli, nerd; su habilidad es reparar todo tipo de objetos electrónicos (necesarios para algunos acertijos), aunque huye del tentáculo verde, salvo que uno de sus amigos le acompañe. Aunque es un personaje opcional al igual que los otros, su presencia es significativa, ya que es el personaje principal de la secuela de este juego: Maniac Mansion 2: Day of the Tentacle. Es un personaje que permiten avanzar rapidamenete en el juego. * Razor es la guapa cabecilla de la banda de punk rock, Razor and the SCUMMetters. Sabe mucho de música y es capaz de tocar muchos instrumentos. Esta basada en la novia de Gary Winnick, uno de los diseñadores del juego.http://www.edge-online.co.uk/archives/2005/07/the_making_ofma.php Algunas fuentes dicen que esta basada en la cantante/compositora Tori Amos, particularmente en la carátula de eponymous album, un disco de su fracasado grupo, Y Kant Tori Read. Hay una referencia al grupo the SCUMMettes en Zak McKracken * Wendy Wells es una aspirante a novelista con talento para escribir.Sheri Graner-Ray. Gender Inclusive Game Design: Expanding the Market. p. 24, Charles River Media. Sep 1, 2003. ISBN 1-58450-239-8. * Jeff Woodie es un surfista, lo unico que puede hacer es reparar el telefono, algo que Bernard también puede hacer. * Syd, es un músico de New Wave, es un viejo amigo de Razor, y tiene las mismas habilidades musicales que ella. * Michael F. Stoppe es el fotógrafo del periódico del instituto. Es uno de los primeros personajes de etnia negra aparecidos en un videojuego. Personajes no jugables Además de los personajes jugables, existe un número de coloridos personajes (metafórica y literalmente) no jugables que viven en la mansión como el Doctor Fred y Sandy y otros más. Los personajes no jugables en ocasiones serán tus enemigos, o tus aliados, ésta es una de las grandezas de este juego, su gran profundidad. * La enfermera Edna, una lujuriosa pero horrible enfermera, es además la esposa del Doctor Fred. Cuando uno de los chicos es capturado por ella, lo encierra en la mazmorra. * Ed el raro, es el hijo de Fred y Edna, un maniático paramilitar con obsesión con su hamster. Si durante el juego le robas su Hamster y lo calientas en el microondas este explotará, si le devuelves los restos Fred matará a tu personaje. (En la versión del juego de la NES, un bug de programación permitía seguir utilizando el personaje como si de un "fantasma" se tratara, el sprite del personaje no aparece visible, pero puedes seguir moviéndolo por la pantalla, siendo posible finalizar el juego con este "personaje fantasma"). En posteriores versiones, en particular la version PAL de NES, no es posible introducir el hamster en el microondas ya que el juego fue censurado. * Primo muerto Ted, Es el primo de Edna, es una momia con su propio gimnasio privado, una colección de revistas eróticas y un sarcófago equipado con televisión. * El tentáculo verde y El tentáculo púrpura, un par de téntaculos andantes. Verde aspira a ser músico de Rock and Roll y es maniaco depresivo, y púrpura es el hombre de confianza del Dr. Fred, aunque si le muestras la placa del policía galactico traiciona al Dr. Fred, diciendo que lo obligo a actuar. * Meteoro púpura es un malvado e inteligente meteorito del espacio exterior, al final del juego se revela que ha coaccionado al Dr. Fred hasta llevarlo a una vida de villanía mediante control mental; Dependiendo como el jugador trate al meteórito tendremos los distintos finales del juego como su muerte, cadena perpetua por parte de la policía extraterrestre, o una aparición en el Show nocturno similar a una parodia de David Letterman. * Dr. Fred: El Meteorito convirtió a este científico inocente en todo un maniático obsesionado con los cerebros precisamente al principio del juego dice que ha secuestrado la novia de Dave para absorberle sus "preciosos sesos" y convertirla en un zombie. Misteriosamente en las últimas dos versiones de Maniac Mansion, el y su familia tienen la piel color azul cielo, mientras que la versión original tienen la piel naranja. Versiones El juego fue originalmente lanzado para el Commodore 64, y debido a que usaba el motor gráfico SCUMM, pudo de manera relativamente rápida ser portado a otras plataformas. El líder del projecto fue Ron Gilbert quien también lo diseñó junto a Gary Winnick. El guión fue escrito también por Ron Gilbert y David Fox. También se publicaron versiones para los ordenadores Apple II, Amiga, y Atari ST. En 1988, salió al mercado una versión para PC graficos EGA (aunque era también compatible con gráficos CGA y también con Hércules (dos colores). En 1988, Jaleco hizo una versión de Maniac Mansion para la Famicom en Japón. En 1989, se comercializó una versión mejorada de Maniac Mansion con gráficos EGA y mayor resolución para PC. En 1990, Lucasfilm publicó en Norte America y Europa una versión para la NES fuertemente censurada, con el propósito de acatar la política de Nintendo, por ejemplo cambiaron la frase "te absorberé el cerebro" por "te quitaré tu cerebro", se eliminó una estátua desnuda semejante al Amanecer de Miguel Angel, entre otras cosas. Sin embargo, Nintendo inicialmente pasó por alto la posibilidad de calentar el Hamster en el microondas hasta la muerte. Muchos cientos de copias de Maniac Mansion fueron vendidas antes de que Nintendo se diera cuenta y pidiera su eliminación. A principios de los 90, el programador Douglas Crockford, responsable del versionado del juego para la NES de Nintendo, escribió un artículo titulado The Expurgation of Maniac Mansion, donde detalla sus batallas con Nintendo durante el proceso de conversión del juego. A lo largo de los primeros años de los 90, el artículo se extendió por medio de fotocopias y emails masivos, finalmente estuvo ampliamente disponible en varios sitios webs. En el artículo, Crockford detalla la discutiblemente absurda política mantenida por Nintendo a principios de los 90 respecto a sus videojuegos; esencialmente, la política mantenía que cualquiera se podría ofender de alguna manera (como por ejemplo con referencias religiosas, lenguaje malsonante, violencia o sexualidad). Jaleco relanzó una versión sin censura del juego para la Famicom en Japón dos años antes; esta versión, sin embargo presentaba gráficos inmensamente inferiores, con fondos simplificados y sin scrolling (muchas habitaciones, que presentaban elaborados detalles, como fotografías y papel pintado en las paredes en las versiones occidentales del juego, aquí eran presentadas como pantallas con colores solidos y carentes de detalles, exceptuando los objetos necesarios para completar el juego) y personajes redibujados de un modo más carituresco, al estilo superdeformado (aparentemente como un intendo para hacer el juego más agradable para el público japonés; muchos de los personajes estaban acabados con un aspecto parecido a bloques con caras). Debido a la naturaleza del mercado de la Famicom en Japón, Jaleco era un fabricante de cartuchos de videojuegos, y la censura de Nintendo nunca fue necesaria. Por otra parte, esta versión usaba contraseñas para salvar la partida excesivamente largas, de 104 caracteres de longitud. Existió una sitcom del mismo nombre, muy vagamente basada en el juego, fue emitida desde 1990 hasta 1993 en el canal canadiense YTV, y en el Family Channel en Estados Unidos. En el 2004 un grupo de fans crearon un remake llamado Maniac Mansion Deluxe, que arrancaba en Windows y estaba hecho con AGS, se recolorearon todos los escenarios a 256 colores y se añadió música extraida de la secuela oficial, el juego tuvo algunos bugs que fueron subsanados, a base de actualizaciones. Referencias Véase también * Maniac Mansion (Jaleco) Enlaces Relacionados * Análisis de Maniac Mansion en The Past is Now Blog * Descarga del emulador del motor SCUMM ScummVM * Maniac Mansion Web de la versión para Amiga * La historia no contada: La expurgación de Maniac Mansión. Página web acerca de la censura del juego en la versión de Nintendo por Douglas Crockford, quien participó en la conversión del juego. * The Untold Story of Maniac Mansion by Douglas Crockford on Wired.com